Troyella's song
by senio12s
Summary: A songfic to Taylor Swift's Mary's Song Oh My, My, My Troyella style! R&R!


_**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**_

_****_

Troy! Screamed a 7 year old Gabriella Montez as she saw her very best friend 9 year old Troy Bolton for the first time in two weeks. Troy had gone to Oklahoma to go see his great grandparents for their 75th wedding anniversary. Brie! Troy yelled grabbing his best friend in the whole wide world and spinning her around and around until they both fell onto the ground laughing hysterically. Sitting on the porch were their parents and godparents Lucy and Jack Bolton and Anna and Robert Montez. You know said Robert someday those two are gonna fall in love. I agree said Jack. Lucy and Anna just smiled at each other and simultaneously rolled their eyes saying oh my my my.

_**  
Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did**_

Gabriella yelled a 10 year old Troy. Yes? Replied Gabriella. Give me my basketball! Troy commanded. Why should I asked the very stubborn 8 year old because if you don't I will…..I will beat you up cause I am bigger than you. A very scared Gabriella quickly returned Troy his ball and apologized. Seeing that his very best friend was terrified of him broke Troy's heart. He pulled he into a hug and said you know I would never beat you up I hate seeing you hurt. Plus I can't hit girls smirked Troy.

_****_

Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

Two years later the two were sitting in the back of Jack's pick-up truck. I'm bored sighed Troy. Me too replied Gabriella. A few moments later Gabriella screamed Ha I know what we can do! What is it Troy asked lets play Truth or Dare!! Fine agreed Troy. After a few truths Troy finally picked dare/ Hmm said Gabriella thinking. I dare you too………..KISS ME! Okay troy replied he began leaning in once his lips were almost touching his Gabriella ran away laughing.

_**  
Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights**_

Six years later Troy was sat down in the Montez living room waiting for Gabriella he was taking her to school that morning. Brie! hurry it up!! Called a very impatient Troy. Jeez Troy I am coming! yelled Gabriella. When she finally made it down the stairs Troy realized she wasn't't that cute little girl that lived next door she was a drop dead gorgeous woman. At school Troy was still in a trance that was the moment he realized all the love he had for her was definitely not the way a brother would love his little sister but the way a man loves his wife. Once the bell rang dismissing class Troy rushed to Gabriella's lock r once she arrived Troy grabbed her by the waist and crashed his lips down onto hers. A very shocked Gabriella couldn't't believe that after all these years her long time crush was finally kissing her! When Troy broke away looked deep into her eyes and said I love you brie and I always have. I love you too Troy she said. He once again kissed her this time deepening the kiss by allowing his tongue into her mouth he gently pushed her up against the locker when the warning bell rang. They broke apart and smiled at one another before hurrying off to class._**  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**_

_****_

They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

When they announced to their parents that they were together their daddies jaws dropped they never believed they'd really finally fall in love! But, their parents couldn't't be happier.

_**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up **__**Two A.M. rid**__**ing in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my**_

_****_

It was two short years later. Two A.M they were out cruising in Troy's pick-up turning up all the creek beds in sight. A couple days later at Gabriella's High School graduation she got up to make her speech as Valedictorian. She saw her parents, godparents(Troy's parents), grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. But the one person she wanted their more than anything Troy wasn't't their. She sighed and made her speech she then went back to her seat and waited for her name to be called and receive her diploma. After the graduation she made her way over to her family where she finally saw Troy. Everyone congratulated her except for one her parents had decided to have Gabriella ride home with Troy. Hey baby I am so proud of you said Troy leaning in to give her a kiss. When she refused to let him kiss her he asked her what was wrong she finally lost all control. What is wrong? What is wrong? You want to know what is wrong? YOU!! I can't believe you missed my speech Troy you PROMISED you would be there but you weren't't!! I can't believe you! She quickly got out of his car and slammed the door behind her as well as slamming the screen door when she stomped inside. Troy sat there heart broken he knew he had upset his one true love but he was only late because he was getting her a gift. In the morning Gabriella went outside for a run when she noticed a certain brown hair blue eyed boy asleep on her front porch swing. She went to wake him up when she saw the tear stains on his face she finally realized he had a reason for being late.Troy? she asked shaking him. What? He asked on the verge of tears I'm sorry she said. Me too he replied pulling her into a hug and finally giving her the gift a beautiful diamond bracelet. She turned around and gave him a great big hug and a long a waited kiss._****_

A few years had gone and come around_**  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee**__****_

Four years later a fresh out of college Gabriella was enjoying a beautiful moonlight picnic with her long time boyfriend on the beach. Troy looked up at Gabriella and said 'Gabriella you have made me a better person you have shown me how to love someone more than I ever imagined possible you are my first love my true love you are my soul mate will you marry me?' he asked getting down on one knee. Gabriella already had tears running down her face all she could do was nod which was enough for Troy he slid the beautiful white gold ring with three large center diamonds and many others on the side and kissed her with all the love he had for her.

_**  
Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too**_

Standing at the alter Troy heard their mamas cry but he only had eyes for one his blushing bride they said their vows when the preacher said I now pronounce you man and wife Troy was already kissing his wife. The preacher laughed and said you may kiss the bride.

_**  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I  
I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...**_

Troy had just returned home from a long days work as an attorney he walked up the stairs to where he was rocked as a baby and saw his wife of two years rocking their first child Emily Rose Bolton . He looked at Gabriella and thought too himself I'll be eighty-nine and you'll be eighty-seven and we will still be together.

THE END 

comment review add to favorites do whatever send ideas too


End file.
